Aromatic polyimides (PI) are usually thought of as being high temperature, high performance plastics that require processing via a poly(amic acid) precursor. This is because polyimides, especially those based on PMDA or BTDA, are usually insoluble in most organic solvents and are either infusible or have very high melting or softening temperatures near that at which decomposition begins. Hence, there exists f need for polyimides for matrix resins and adhesives that exhibit enhanced flow during processing.